


Mine

by smolconfusedpeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Cheating, Death Eaters, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolconfusedpeach/pseuds/smolconfusedpeach
Summary: It doesn't do to argue with Lucius, especially before your Death Eater marking ceremony.





	

I try to look nonchalant as Lucius slams me into the wall by the staircase. My Mark is burning and itching as it heals, and I can’t quite focus.  
“What do you need?” I say sharply.  
“How does it feel?” Lucius asks. I try to hold the gaze of his icy gray eyes, but I never can. I look away, ashamedly.  
“Fine. It feels fine,” I respond shortly. It wouldn’t do to show him how weak I feel-- I have to be strong. After our argument earlier, I don’t want him ever to see me so weak again. I have to stop letting him manipulate and use me, but somehow I just can’t disobey him.   
“Does it?” he muses, “During the ceremony you sounded rather, hmm, uncomfortable,” I drop my face to the floor in shame. Lucius’ eyes glitter maliciously as I chance a glance up, and the words I want to say die on my lips.  
“Let me go!” I say too weakly for my liking, and for good measure, I shove against the hands pushing my shoulders into the wall behind me. I can hear the fear in my voice along with the echos of my father’s words. I am weak, I am a failure, the mistake, the crybaby, I am stupid.   
Lucius grins snidely and asks, “Let you go? Do you have someplace special to be?” I really don’t want to deal with this tonight. Not right after Narcissa has left for a weekend away with her friends-- not when Lucius has me to himself. I am tired, and I don’t want to deal with this.  
“What am I going to do with you, Severus? Still such a stubborn boy,” he sneers, grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look at him.  
My stomach tightens up, and I want to push him away from me, but I know I can’t. I am completely at his mercy, and he knows it.   
“I am an adult, Lucius. I’m 18 years old, treat me as such. Please let me go. I have things to do.”  
“Oh, really? Don’t lie to me, Severus,” he says sharply, backhanding me across the face, “I know the Dark Lord hasn’t given you anything to do yet,” at the slap, my mind spirals and suddenly I am 10 years old again, cowering before my drunken father.  
“Lucius, please stop-- listen, I’m sorry for arguing with you before the ceremony! Just please let me go!” I can’t believe I am pleading-- I am so weak, maybe I am just his lapdog, like everybody says. He laughs, then grabs my hair and forces my mouth into a strong kiss, not romantic, but punishing. I push as hard as I can against his shoulders, and he stumbles. As he regains his footing, I try to run, but he catches my arm the same way my father used to, and he puts his hand to my throat, pushing me against the wall. I blink my eyes, but my vision only dims more around the edges. When Lucius lets go, I try to draw a deep breath. Gasping for air, I hear him chuckle as if from a mile away.  
“Now now, I can’t teach you your lesson if you pass out,” he murmurs, and swings me up over his shoulder.  
When we reach his bedroom, he throws me down on his bed roughly, then pulls me up to the pillows by hair, pinning me to the bed by my wrists. As he kisses me roughly, I feel the movement of air from his wand then I feel my wrists pinned to the mattress. Shaking, I look up into Lucius’ face.  
“Please, Lucius, please no…” my voice shakes, but I am no longer worried about sounding weak.  
“Quiet!” he barks, as he tears my shirt open. Buttons fly across the room, and I feel my eyes begin to water.  
“You don’t own me!”  
“Oh? Still stubborn? I thought that by now you would have learned not to argue with me! Will you scream for me like you did for Him? ” I shake my head, no, and turn my head away to look towards the door, willing somebody to come home as he undoes my belt, “Liar,” he snarls, and hits me again, hard enough that tears come to my eyes, “I thought your marking alone would fix your attitude, but apparently you require a little more breaking in. It’s time you were reminded of the respect you owe me,” and he slides off my trousers. I draw my knees up to my chest in an attempt to protect myself, but he slides his hands through the gap between my thighs and pushes my legs apart as easily as if I were a cheap doll.   
“Good boy,” he murmurs, as he plays with me. I gasp as he slips a wet finger into me, “now relax.” But I cannot relax-- I arch my back and try to wriggle away from the invasion, but to no avail. Lucius watches me like the cats who play with their mice before killing them. He twists his fingers around inside of me, and suddenly I feel an immense sensation of pleasure shooting from the spot he brushes. I hide my face, embarrassed at the feeling.  
“Look at me” he orders, grabbing my hair and forcing my head back. I can feel him pushing inside of me. I try to fight back, but I'm too weak. I curl my fingers into fists, grabbing the sheets, “You’re so tight!” he gasps, “Relax!” and I try, but my muscles won’t respond. Then, he thrusts roughly, and, veiled by the pain, I feel that shock of pleasure again.  
“Ahh!” I moan.  
“That’s right, you little whore, you’ll do anything for me!”  
“No, please!” I beg, but he only thrusts faster. I don’t want to be enjoying this.  
Lucius grunts as his thrusts become harder. I can’t help but moan. He hooks my legs over his shoulders, hitting that spot inside me with every thrust.   
“Lucius, I can’t, I can’t,” I moan, his name seems to act as a stimulant, and he picks up speed. I don’t know what I’m trying to say, but my toes are curling and my back arches against him.  
“Come for me, pet” he whispers in my ear, and kisses me again, and I scream breathily as I obey his command. Falling limply to the bed, I listen to my ragged breathing. Lucius releases my wrists, and flips me over. After hastily repositioning me like a child with a doll, he begins to fuck me again, scraping his nails down my back, then digging them into my bony hips, pulling me back with each thrust. Pressing my face against the sheets, I clench my jaw and close my eyes so tight that tears come out. Soon, Lucius’ movements become less rhythmic, and then I feel him fill me up. When he pulls out, he pushes me down to the bed and smoothes my hair out of my face, kissing my flushed cheek.  
“Now,” he breathes, “are you finished playing these power games with me?” all I can do cry, “My Severus,” he whispers as he pets my head, “you are mine.”

That night, Lucius keeps me in his room with him. I cuddle up to him, needing the reassurance that he still likes me. I hate myself for it, but I am too worried about no longer being liked to be angry. Even though he is incredibly controlling, Lucius is still the only person who has ever been so good to me. He puts a protective arm around me, stroking my hair until I fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning, he is still asleep-- platinum hair fanned out on his silk pillowcase. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps, but so do all predators. Looking down, I take in his perfectly sculpted body, and feel a small twinge of jealousy. I am still 5’7, and only 110 pounds. I am an eyesore, all bones. Observing what a man should look like, I am reminded of how childlike I still am. All because I won’t let myself become my father. I want to eat more and grow up, but I just can’t. I already look too much like my father. Plus, if I get fat, Lucius won’t pay attention to me anymore. He likes me skinny, even though he will deny it. Almost unconsciously, I reach out and trail a finger over his abs, full of wonder. I look down at my own shrunken stomach and see the hip bones sticking out unpleasantly underneath the sunken skin. Lucius sighs, and slowly opens his eyes. When he sees me looking up at him, eyes wide with apprehension, he smiles.  
“Turn around, Severus,” he says, huskily. I do as he says, and he slides an arm around me, pulling me in close to his naked body, and kissing the top of my head. Needing the reassurance, I cuddle in closer to his chest.  
“Lucius?” I murmur.  
“Yes?”  
“Why did you call me a whore yesterday? You know I’ve never, well…” I ask, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.  
“Because you’re mine. I can do whatever I want with you, and you always come running back to me. It’s quite flattering, you know,” I start to struggle against his arms, eyes filling with angry tears,“now, Severus, are you making a good choice? Remember what happens when you disobey me?”  
“Sorry,” I whisper, going limp in his arms.  
“You have a strong spirit, that it something I immediately found entrancing about you when you were still so young. Even after so many years of abuse, you are still so strong; yet, I am the only person you ever followed so doggedly, always obeying me without pause. I gave you the slightest bit of attention, and have had you wrapped around my finger ever since. However, you will note that I have kept up my end of the bargain thus far. Have I not made you great? You are marked now, about to begin helping the Dark Lord in his noble cause. You already have earned the respect of many of my friends and colleagues, and as you do more and prove yourself further, you will earn even more respect. I have given you all of these opportunities. Without me, you would still be the little street urchin you were when you first stepped foot in Hogwarts, correct?”  
“Yes, thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Lucius,” I murmur, mechanically.  
“Of course, pet,” he says contentedly, smoothing my hair from my face, “now, would you like some breakfast?”  
“No thank you, I’m not hungry.”  
Turning me over, Lucius looks into my eyes, “Can you try that again?”  
“Whatever you want, it doesn’t matter to me,” I say, looking anywhere but into his eyes.  
“There you go,” he purrs, and kisses my forehead.

After I eat ten grapes, half an egg, and a half a piece of toast, Lucius carries me back upstairs and fucks me again. I don’t resist him this time, and he seems pleased. That afternoon, when my mark burns, Lucius gives me ice to put on it, and apparates with me to the Dark Lord. When I have gotten my assignments, I return to Malfoy Manor and begin working. Lucius sits with me in the lab as I work on my potions, occasionally coming up behind me to cuddle me and check on how I’m doing. 

That night, Lucius showers with me, washing my hair for me, as if I am a child, then takes me on the shower floor. I am sore, and struggle a bit to get comfortable, but am rewarded with tenderness at first. Trailing kisses down my short torso, Lucius puts me into his mouth.  
“Ahh!” I gasp at the unexpected sensation.  
“Shh,” he murmurs, coming back up and kissing me gently. I feel the hot water caress me, and it is easy to begin to relax again. When he begins to push into me, he kisses and nibbles my neck, drawing the blood to the surface. Brain overwhelmed with pleasure, I throw my head back against the floor. Suddenly he stops moving.  
“Mmm” I whimper, moving my hips expectantly.  
“What do you say, Severus?” he murmurs in my ear.  
“Please?” I whisper.  
“I didn’t quite catch that,” he says, more powerfully this time, with a small, malicious smile on his face.  
“Please!” I moan.  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” he growls, thrusting in by just a little.  
“Ahh!” I gasp.  
“Say it!” he barks.  
“Fuck me! Please, Lucius, please!” I beg. And he does. Thrusting hard, he grunts with pleasure.  
“Say my name!”  
“Lucius,” I moan, “Lucius, ahh!” he grabs my wet hair as he rides me, face in my neck. I throw my head back, and then I am coming, and his thrusts are getting more ragged and his breathing is coming in great gasps. When he is done, we stay there for a minute, breathing dying down and bodies returning to normal. Lucius helps me up, washes me off, then carries me to bed like a child. Snuggled up to Lucius, I let his heat envelop my body, and drift off to sleep.

When Narcissa gets home on Monday she asks if we did anything fun while she was gone. Lucius tells her about how we had a quiet weekend. I tell her about how I am working on a new potion now, and Lucius tells her about the new book he is reading. She seems happy that we enjoyed ourselves, but disappointed that we didn’t go out and do anything fun together. She says that she thinks it has been far too long since Lucius and I have had a “boys day out”. Nonetheless, she hugs both of us, kissing Lucius on the mouth and me on the cheek. In the back of my mind, I wonder if she can taste my lips on his, and I feel like a terrible person. I shouldn’t have enjoyed it. It is all my fault, just like my father always said.

Later that day, Narcissa comes and finds me in the lab. She gives me a long hug-- Narcissa and I have been close friends since she began dating Lucius years ago. At this point, she is like an older sister to me.  
“How are you?” she murmurs.  
“I’m okay, still a little shocked from, well, you know...” I say quietly.   
“Does it still hurt?”  
“Not as bad today, but it was pretty achey all yesterday and the day before,” I impulsively scratch at the place where my mark is.   
“It’ll be alright, Severus,” she says, kindly, “Lucius’ took a while to heal as well. I know you must be scared right now, but things will turn out alright. I promise,” and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Narcissa quickly sits down in the armchair Lucius occupied over the weekend as we hear footsteps on the stairs.  
“Narcissa, Severus?” Lucius calls out.   
“Yes, darling?” she responds, then whispers to me, “You know, he never can stand being alone. Has to be in control of everything, such a silly man!”. I smile at her, then look back at my cauldron as Lucius enters the room.  
“I just wanted to see where you two had gotten to. Severus, how are you doing with that potion? Narcissa, my dear, you look lovely today” he says, kissing her hand.   
“I’m doing good,” I mutter, averting my eyes. Lucius pulls up another chair, and sits down with us to read his book.  
“You mean you’re doing well, Severus.”  
“Yes, I’m doing well, thank you,” I whisper, letting my hair fall into my face.


End file.
